


Paige's Choice

by Femvamp



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Paige years to chose a side.   *Spoilers for 4.13  Persona Non Grata"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paige's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this one. Wrote an idea about how I would like Paige's arc to go or Paige's story to end.

It had taken Paige years to finally chose a side. Or maybe the side had chosen her. Maybe it had been seeing her parents as they truly were warts and all. Russian spies and all. Killers and all. Maybe it had been meeting Gabriel. Maybe it had been finally finding a purpose.

She thought her purpose would be the church. 

She never for one moment thought it would be spying for the Russians. 

Even as the Soviet Union fell her family had held their breath. Paige had thought it was over for them that maybe they could breathe again that maybe Henry would never have to know who his family really was. What his parents really did. 

What his sister had begun to do.

However things were never that simple. 

Paige began dating Stan Beemans son Matthew on her own accord. He talked more then most boys did about his feelings which was all fine with Paige. Paige was a good listener. She listened and reported back what he said to her parents. Her father was never happy about her dating Matthew. Paige knew he had his own way of getting information out of Stan but there were things that Paige found out from Matthew that a father would tell his son that he wouldn’t tell his best friend.

They were flying blind for a long time.

They were called home but they didn’t go. This was there home. They were Americans. Paige didn’t even know how to speak Russian. That was the irony of their lives. Even her mother had no one to return to. Paige spent hours listening to her mother talk about Russia when they were alone and knew Henry wouldn't walk in on them. She liked to listen to her mother talk about herself when she was a child. It was the only time her mother seemed peaceful. It was strange to see but it made Paige see her mother in a new light. Someone who had gone to a strange country with a man she didn't know and made a life with him. Her mother was stronger then Paige had ever given her credit for. Paige only hoped she could be that strong. 

This was their home now. 

In peace they flourished. 

Paige took a job at the travel agency. It was the family business after all. It had always been a good cover and still was. Paige had spent a month training with Gabriel. She had met some others as well. People that had known her parents. Russians. People who had stayed in America even as Russia fell. Henry went off to college and Paige was happy for him. She was never certain how much he knew about their lives or if they should ever tell him. He had the right to be happy. He had the right to be free.

At least one of them should.

Paige married Matthew and Stan Beeman burst with pride during the ceremony. He joked for weeks before and after that he was finally a real Jennings. Paige knew her father was not as happy as Stan was. He knew she dated Matthew because of them and kept telling her that she could do somthing else; be someone else.

They both knew it wasn’t true.

They were who they were.

Paige found out through Matthew that Russia was becoming a problem again for the United States and she reported it to her parents. They seemed to already know. Someone had begun to take power and a new regime was starting trouble again. A new cold war was starting or maybe it would be a hot one? It was still too soon to tell.

Paige was sent on assignments by her parents. 

Her father hated it but he did what was necessary. 

They were getting old and she was young and beautiful. She had her mothers looks and her fathers talent for seduction. It was a deadly match. She was very good at what she did. Matthew never knew what she did. She made sure of that. She had cover stories for her cover stories. She had back up plans for her back up plans. 

Paige made her choice a long time ago and there was no going back. She knew she could have chosen to turn her parents in and maybe her life would have been simpler. She could have chosen Pastor Tim and his church but her family needed her. That’s why she did what she did. She wasn’t a Russian but she wasn’t quite an American either.  
It had taken Paige years to chose a side. 

She chose her family.

They had trained her well 


End file.
